You Better Shape Up
by EveAlacran
Summary: AU. Highschool Richonne. Rick Grimes the most popular guy of his school, knows he has to shape up to have a chance with Michonne Thompson, during a Halloween party. Will he succeed ?


Yeah, it's me again. I had this idea that just decided to pop in my head 2 weeks ago, when I was talking with one of my fave Winterscorp. So here's my weak offering.

As usual thank you to Siancore for helping me on this, she's always so willing to help that woman is a gift.

Major, big, huge thank you to blackgirlfairy, my doc. She's a incredible writer, and a fabulous friend.

* * *

 **YOU BETTER SHAPE UP**

 **Michonne coughed for the hundredth time in what felt like less than an hour. Between the smell of the hairspray, perfume, and heavy makeup she felt like she was suffocating. She paused to inspect the mess she and her girlfriends had made. There were clothes strewn all across the room. On the bed, on her little sofa, and especially on the floor. She groaned inwardly at the sight, knowing her mother would never let them leave before they tidied everything. The threat of her mother's wrath made her shiver, so she began pushing her uninterested friends to help join in on her cleaning efforts.**

" **Girls, come on," she pleaded. As usual, Maggie was the only one who got up to help her. "My mom is gonna kill me!" She looked around at the group of girls. "Seriously?" Her eyes widened. "who put lipgloss on the carpet?"**

 **As lazy as they could be sometimes, Michonne knew how lucky she was to have them in her life. Especially considering the fact that she'd only just met them. She was new in town, only showing up at King's County High School at the end of the last school year. Everyone had already separated into their respective groups and she had no idea where she fit in. Luckily, she met the girls on her first day and they didn't hesitate to accept her into their group with open arms.**

 **They were all so supportive, loving, and loyal. Their acceptance made Michonne significantly less sad about having to leave Atlanta - the city she'd grown up in. She spent the summer with them. With the exception of Rosita, who had to work in her family's store, the girls would go for a run together every morning. At the end of each day, they would wait for their friend to end her shift and head straight to the pool for a nice swim or hang out at the mall. It was a big change from Atlanta, where there seemed to be an endless supply of things to do and antics to get up to. But Michonne couldn't deny that she'd come to love the warm feelings to small town brought up in her.**

 **Andrea shrugged innocently. "I think it was me, sorry."**

" **You do know that Leeloo wasn't wearing any makeup in the movie, right? " Michonne asked glaring at her friend. Her homage to the character from** _ **The Fifth Element**_ **wasn't accurate. But it was Andrea, she loved to reinvent things with her own, often silly, touch.**

" **Yeah I knoooow, " she replied brushing her short orange wig. "And I just don't agree with that. She would have been so beautiful with her face beat."**

" **Andrea stop being so shallow, " Maggie said still helping Michonne clean. Sasha, who had proudly donned a pair of purple sunglasses, joined their efforts.**

" **Seriously, coming from you? " Andrea snapped. "What are you wearing? Who are you even supposed to be?"**

" **Princess Leia dummy," Maggie answered, gesturing to the famous buns on each side of her head. "Glenn's going as Han Solo."**

 **Rosita rolled her eyes. "Couples who dress alike are so corny. "**

" **No, " Maggie interjected, a gushy smile on her beautiful face, the same one she always sported when Glenn Rhee was mentioned. "Couples who dressed alike are soulmates. "**

 **The girls bursted into laughter but stopped when they saw that Maggie was serious.**

" **How you can be sure he's your soulmate? " Michonne inquired, her brows furrowed.**

" **Because, babe," Maggie replied softly. "When you know, you know."**

 **Michonne rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that. Men ain't shit, sweetie. "**

" **Oh pleaaaase, miss us with your bullshit, " Sasha countered. With the room finally cleaned, they were all sitting in Michonne's bed. Each girl was dressed and ready to go but their conversation was so engrossing that none of them wanted to move. "We all see how you look at, Rick Grimes. "**

 **The girls mocked Michonne by making obnoxious kissing noises. Andrea, ever the pettiest girl of the group, belted out a little song about 'Michonne and Rick equaling love' over the others' noises. Michonne pinched the bridge of her nose and blew a harsh breath. She hated that Rick's name encouraged such a reaction with them.**

" **See, she's pinching her nose just like him, " Rosita remarked, causing the girls to laugh harder. "I mean why not Michy? It's not like anyone would blame you. Rick Grimes is hot."**

" **Rick Grimes can kiss my ass."**

" **Bitch, you already know he wants to. " Sasha said with a wicked smirk.**

" **I can't believe you're still mad at him," Andrea scolded, her friend's stubbornness could be ridiculous sometimes. "I mean, sure, he dropped your ice cream on your shirt, but so what? He apologized didn't he?"**

" **It's not just that, it's his whole attitude," Michonne corrected. "He acts like the whole school belongs to him. Just because he 'apologized' I owe him my forgiveness? I don't think so."**

 **############**

 **Music blared through the huge speakers in Rick's best friend house. Looking around, he couldn't even count how many people were there. He knew it had to be a lot, though, Shane's Halloween party was the event of the year, and no one, no matter what high school they went to in King County wanted to miss it.**

 **Rick poured himself a drink, covertly looking around for Jessie - the girl he was trying desperately to avoid. The blonde girl had taken a strong liking on him. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't know how to make it clear that her crush wasn't reciprocated. She was nice and pretty, but she had nothing on the girl who haunted his mind day and night.**

 **Her name was as suave as her body; Michonne. She was incredibly enticing, the pretty new girl every guy in school talked about. They all tried, sure, but none of them had succeeded in getting her attention.**

 **Michonne lived pretty close to him, he'd watched her slyly for weeks. Finally, he saw her walking through the neighborhood with her friend Sasha and he knew he needed to make a move. He strided out of his house, trying to calm his growing nerves, but his leg betrayed him at the worst time, making him trip and almost fall. She'd been holding an ice cream cone and his clumsiness had caused the cold treat to ruin the white tank top she wore. She'd been angry, pissed even, but what angered her the most was his attitude afterwards.**

 **Rick tried to play it off like it was a joke. He'd come off as arrogant when in reality, his brain had simply gone blank, making him unsure about how to respond. So he resorted to what he always did in those moments: trying to pass the incident off as a joke. Michonne wasn't impressed, not even a single giggle her mouth, she just shoved him away from her and kept walking, followed closely by an amused Sasha. Rick spent the entire summer mad at himself, but he knew better that to attempt to talk to her again.**

 **That didn't mean he didn't want to though, especially when he noticed the little looks she gave him in the science class they took together at school. Sometimes, she would mindlessly chew on her pencil as her chestnut brown eyes locked on his lips. He'd always catch her staring, and when she saw him looking back she would pretend to be looking at her work or staring at the ceiling, it was adorable.**

" **Hey, Rick."**

 **Damn not her again, he thought.**

 **Jessie spotted him and walked straight in his direction. It was almost like she sensed that he was trying to hide from her, but she chased him anyway, refusing to take his reluctance as a clue to leave him alone.**

" **Shane told me you were here," she explained, jerking her thumb towards Shane who was behind her, having fun at his friend's expanse. Rick titled his head, trying to force himself not to be rude. He was moments away from telling Jessie to scram when he finally saw Michonne.**

 **Beautiful in all her glory, her locs cascaded in a beautiful, seductive tangle around her shoulders. Dressed as "bad" Sandy Olsson from** _ **Grease**_ **, she wore black from head to toe. A tight, dark top cupped her round breasts and flat tummy while deliciously fitting pants molded to every inch of her thighs, ass, and calves. She finished the look off with leather jacket, only adding to her overall sexiness. Her plump red kissable lips curved into a smile, making his heart melt. Jessie watched Rick stare Michonne down, leaving once she realized she couldn't compete with the ebony beauty - nobody could.**

 **Michonne bopped her head and shoulders to the rhythm of music, enjoying being surrounded by her closest friends, she didn't notice Rick walking towards her. The handsome boy gathered all of his bravery, hoping like hell that he didn't spoil his second chance to get with Michonne. When he reached her, he gently tapped her shoulder with one finger. The beautiful smile on her face faded as soon as she turned around and saw him, her eyes widening when she took in his costume. She couldn't tell if it was some sort of bad cosmic joke or not. Out of all the costumes in the world to choose from, Rick had come to the party dressed as Danny Zuko.**

" **Couples who dress alike..." Sasha whispered, trailing off with a smirk. Michonne wasn't amused at all, unlike her friends who were trying hard not to laugh in front of a clueless Rick.**

" **The famous Rick Grimes," Michonne greeted him sarcastically. " What do you want?"**

 **She folded her arms on her chest, roaming her eyes up and down his body. She would have been lying if she pretended that Rick wasn't incredibly handsome. He had crystal blue eyes that she couldn't help but be drawn to. She often found herself daydreaming about his full pink lips too, obsessively wondering how soft they were.**

 **Rick wore all black too. His dark brown hair was slicked back, making it look significantly darker than it actually was. His dark tight t-shirt outlined his defined chest and stretched deliciously over his broad shoulders while showing off his muscular arms. The shining star of the outfit, though, was the jeans. Just tight enough to be provocative, they hugged his tight ass and strong thighs in a way that was wholly mouthwatering.**

" **You look great," he complimented her.**

" **Who told you I was coming as Sandy?" She demanded, not returning the compliment.**

 **Rick chuckled, knowing that the word "great" wasn't strong enough to describe her beauty. "Maybe it was you who told me. I'm not nearly as obsessed with you as you are with me."**

" **Excuse me "**

" **I see the way you're always looking at me," he replied with his signature cocky grin. Michonne wanted to find a way to wipe it off of his handsome face. "You think I don't see you?"**

" **Says the boy who's constantly checking me out, " she snapped pointing a manicured finger at his chest.**

" **Yeah, I do." He said matter of factly. Michonne was caught off guard by his bluntness. She blushed and was grateful he couldn't see it thanks to her dark skin. "You're a beautiful girl, Michonne."**

 **The way he pronounced her name with his thick southern drawl made her face warm and her tummy flutter. Michonne lost herself in Rick's eyes, all of the sounds and people around them seemed to fade away, it was as if they were all alone in the crowded living room.**

 **She cleared her throat, finding her voice again. "You're an idiot. And to answer your stupid question I didn't ask anyone about your costume,** _ **Grease**_ **is my favorite movie."**

" **What a coincidence, it's mine too," he informed her, his face lightening up as if he'd heard the best news of his young life. "See, we have a lot in common. Same favorite movie, I like you, you like me–"**

" **Hold on, where did you get that from?" She asked tilting her head. She cringed as she realized how right her friends has been about her taking on Rick's mannerisms. "You know what, forget it. I'm not gonna entertain this. I'm not some little puppy who's going to follow you around everywhere like Jessie. "**

" **Are you jealous, Michonne Thompson?"**

" **What…. No! " she exclaimed. Michonne played with her necklace like she always did when she was nervous. Rick grinned, glad that she was just as affected by him as he was by her. "Ne–"**

" **Oh my God, you two are too cute," a long haired brunette interrupted them, a dreamy look on her face and her hand on her heart. "Wait, you need to recreate the dance scene! You know, the one from the end of the movie?"**

 **Michonne tried to stop the girl, but she was already running to inform the DJ to change the music.**

" **Hell to the no!" Michonne responded when she saw Rick's face light up at the idea.**

" **I knew it, you don't know how to have fun," he teased her. "Come on, dance with me. What do you have to lose?"**

 **Michonne scoffed. "I'm the most exciting girl you've ever met in your life, Grimes. "**

" **Well," he said holding his hand out to her as the music started playing, "Prove it, Thompson."**

 **Michonne kissed her teeth but took his hand, letting him guide her to the center of the living room. Everyone's gaze was on them. She was nervous, but she knew Rick was right. What she had to lose by dancing with him? She wanted to live up to what she'd told him about herself. Be fun and adventurous and create memories that she could tell her kids some day. Being able to do all those things with her crush just felt like the cherry on top.**

 **As "You're The One That I Want" started playing, she was immediately transported back to her childhood. Those countless time when she'd watch Grease with her mother, trying her hardest to dance like both Danny and Sandy. The closing musical number had always been her favorite scene.**

 **Rick stood in front of her, mimicking Danny Zuko's shock with his own face. Michonne giggled at his perfect imitation. His hips began to twist in a way that may have been cheesy on anyone else. His deep voice rang as he sang about Michonne "electrifying" him before falling to the floor in a fake unconsciousness.**

 **Michonne placed a gentle push to his chest with her high heel. With Rick "revived" she started moving on her own. Sashaying her ass away from him while singing about "needing a man" who could keep her satisfied. Rick gave chase, both of them dancing rhythmically to the tune as they made their way through Shane's huge living room.**

 **People watched enraptured as their bodies grinded and curved, Rick yearning for Michonne as constantly she denied him access to touch her. Until finally, finally she gave in, jumping into his arms with her long legs around his trim waist. He spun them around, the song ending with the applauses and laughter of their captivated audience.**

" **I owe you an ice-cream cone," Rick reminded her, wanting to prolongate the moment for as long as he could.**

" **What?" Michonne shouted over loud the trap song the DJ was now mixing, she whiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She was dizzy with excitement, it had been a long time she'd had so much fun. She had danced with Rick Grimes in front of a room full of people, and she didn't regret it.**

" **I said," he voiced, leaning towards her to whisper in her ear, her fruity scent hitting his nostrils and almost making him lose his track of thoughts, " I owe you an ice-cream cone."**

 **Michonne shivered at his closeness. His scent was intoxicating and the feeling of him pushed all up on her was almost too much to bear. She blushed and smiled. " You don't owe me anything Rick, it was just ice-cream. "**

" **Let me take you to the diner, then. My treat," he said, trying to push his luck.**

 **Michonne tilted her head to the side again, her eyes bored into Rick while she considered his proposal. She desperately wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to appear too eager.**

 **Rick waited silently, hoping like hell that she accepted.**

" **Alright," she replied so softly that he almost didn't catch what she said. " But you better not spill any food on me."**

 **Rick nodded his head eagerly in agreement, chuckling as he thought about how lucky he was.**


End file.
